Choices
by XxmakeupstainsxX
Summary: Hannah Abbot is a tuba player, out of two in her band. With new band staff along for the season ride, Hannah will have to make a few choices... Who or what will she choose?


Hannah Abbot stared at herself in the mirror working on her eye make-up. Her golden blonde hair just went past her shoulders, the bangs covering half of her left eye. She put the mascara on her eyelashes that stood above baby blue eyes. Her nose was perfectly upturned, her lips pouty enough. People deemed her beautiful in every aspect, but yet different. She was about 5'2", 123 lbs. She applied eyeliner to her eyes, then heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked picking up the black phone that lay on her bedside table.

"Han? Guess what!"

"What Elya?"

"We're getting new staff!" she screamed in the phone. She was speaking of band camp staff.

"But we still have Jeff and Kurt right?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"Yes, but guess what, they're going to help us all throughout the year!" Hannah squealed with delight. She's always had a crush on her band camp sectionals instructor.

"Kay, well I'm getting ready to put my stuff in my mom's car, okay? Talk to you later!"

Hannah jumped up and down on her bed. Kurt has always been her crush but has never made a pass at her like most guys do. She ran down the steps with her bags and packed them in the trunk of her mom's KIA.

"Come on Mother!" she yelled, then got in the passenger seat.

"I really would hope that you wouldn't be so obnoxious all the time," her mother said annoyed.

_And I wish that you would stop being a bitch! _Hannah silently screamed turning her gaze to the window.

Hannah stared at her school towards the band room entrance, she found a place for all of her bags next to Kris's suitcases.

"Gee thanks for the goodbye mom," she mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Kris showed up behind Hannah.

"Kris!" She hugged her friend and nearly choked her.

"Didn't know you missed me that much, geez, off now Hannah… people might start to think we're lezbos," (no offense to them of course!) Kris struggled to get rid of her friend's embrace.

"Everyone in the band room!" this year's drum major called. He was tall, had black hair, dark eyes, and a nice tan. Hannah likes to be on the 50 … only because of him, hehe.

"This year, the band camp staff are accompanying us throughout the season. Kurt Corelli as the low brass instructor, Jeff Chiera as the trumpets instructor, Mrs. Lee, our new assistant band director as our clarinet/flute instructor, me for percussion, and Mr. Lee as our Sax. Instructor. We will be at band camp for 2 weeks so I certainly hope that all of you brought clothes for that long." Mr. Sycamore said eyeing Hannah, who giggled, planting her crimson face in her hands. "Kurt and Jeff will be joining us at band camp, as will Bill, he'll be helping with percussion and drills," he added. "Okay! Ryan! Head count!" Ryan followed Syc's orders and counted everyone.

"38!" he said after about a minute.

"Okay, that's everyone, upper classman first bus, lower second, luggage third. Don't forget your instruments on the trailer!" he bellowed after everyone quieted down.

Hannah rolled her tuba across the pavement to the trailer and let a percussionist put it on the shelf.

She lay in her bus seat listening to the All-American Rejects "Move Along" CD. She was so happy to be going back to band camp. 2 hours passed and Mrs. Lee passed around the food.

Another hour later and Hannah was checking in with Kris to get their room.

"Everyone dinner at 5! Fundies, 6!" Ryan, the Drum Major shouted before we actually left. Kris and Hannah put on their pink wristbands and lugged their stuff to room 203.

"Thank god we have honor's dorms this year!" Kris exclaimed setting her stuff on the bed and beginning to put her stuff away. Elya was in the dorm next to them.

Hannah unpacked all of her stuff and told and Kris she'd be outside walking and she'd see her at dinner.

Hannah walked past the big grand father like clock and continued down a path.

"Abz?" someone asked from behind her. Hannah turned around and saw Jeff Sands, the trumpet instructor.

"Hiya Jeff!" she said walking towards him. "Fancy walking to dinner with me?" she asked already headed in that direction.

"Sure," he said and ran up beside her.

Hannah carefully examined this young instructor, after all he was 23 and she is 17.. or at least turning 17 that December. He had dark brown hair, done in a sort of preppy style, his dark brown eyes staring ahead of them down the path. His nose was a little on the big side but he was very cute. His brown shirt mocked his eyes and his tan shorts contrasted his tanner skin, she noticed he was wearing sandals.

"What?" … so he finally noticed.

"Nothing, just looking around," she said looking up at the trees then back at his deep set eyes.

"Right," he chuckled. His family is Italian, she could tell, just looking at him. Jeff opened the cafeteria door for Hannah, but stepped in first.

"Staff first," he said jogging up the steps to the front of the line. She eyed him but walked around to stand with Kris, Kyle, Elya, and Ryan.

"So, do you like the show Hannah?" asked Ryan.

"Eh, I guess… it's alright," she laughed at herself. "Of course I," but at that moment her breath caught in her throat. Standing at the double doors to the cafeteria was a red haired, brown eyed, freckled, 23 year old man.

"Why hello Hannah," he said as he passed.

"Hi……….."

(A/N) Cliff HANGER!


End file.
